The present invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for removing yarn remnants from a package such as a bobbin or the like.
Apparatus for the removal of yarn residues or remnants from a bobbin is disclosed in German Pat. No. 26 04 199. Such apparatus comprises a reciprocatably driven frame and an arm pivotably mounted on one end of the latter. At the free end of the arm there is mounted a cutting disk, driven in rotary manner and a mounting support for a sensor correspondingly associated with the cutting disk and which is resiliently and axially displaceably mounted in the mounting support. In this apparatus, the frame, together with the arm, cutting disk and sensor, are axially reciprocated along the bobbin. The sensor follows the contours of the bobbin and removes from the latter yarn remnants located thereon and they are subsequently cut by the cutting disk.
This known apparatus has a restricted application and is not, for example, suitable for modern, synthetic yarns. When cleaning bobbins with different surface characteristics, such as for example with a grooved or perforated surface, there exists the possibility that the sensor would rock into and stick in the surface structure and as a result either the surface or the complete bobbin can be destroyed.
German Publication, DAS 25 27 158 discloses a method and apparatus for removing yarn remnants from yarn carriers in which the yarn carrier is guided in an axial direction by apparatus equipped with stripping rings. Due to the dragging contact between rings and yarn, the yarn remnants are moved up to the rear end of the carrier and in two successive cutting processes, namely a coarse cut and a following fine cut are removed from the yarn carrier.
The present invention has, as its object, the removal of yarn remnants from a package or the like which obviate the disadvantages of the prior art and to develop a method and an apparatus by means of which, independently of the shape, surface characteristics and material of the package, as well as independently of the yarn type and quantity, a completely satisfactory removal of the yarn remnants from the package is obtained, without damaging the surface of the package.
These objects, as well as other objects and advantages, will be apparent from the following disclosure.